Sunlight's Caress
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno and Tifa: Two lovers who become more. ReTi oneshot for FaerieFighter009.


Sunlight's Caress

Sunlight's Caress

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for FaerieFighter009. All you ReTi fans should check out her stories. Please R&R.

The crash of the waves against the cooling sand seemed almost melodic to Tifa. She was happy and it was all thanks to the man walking beside her, his hand entwined with hers. At least, that's what Tifa believed. If you asked Reno, he would say Tifa was happy because she was naturally an optimistic person although how she managed to stay so and still be Cloud Strife's best friend was a mystery to the Turk.

"Reno, are you alright?" Tifa's voice brought Reno out of his thoughts and he smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

A few hours later the sun was setting below the horizon, the sky painted with hues of pink and soft gold. The couple were wrapped together in a white blanket that Tifa had brought, the barmaid's body snuggled as close to Reno as possible.

"Thanks for taking me here Re…" Tifa said softly.

"No problem babe. By the way you have some chocolate on your cheek." Tifa blushed a little at his comment and quickly raised a hand to her face; searching for the smudge of chocolate left over from the smores they had finished eating. After a thorough search with no results she directed a glare at Reno.

"That wasn't funny Reno."

"No it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Tifa's face suddenly twisted into one of horror and she pointed behind Reno.

"Malboro!" Reno whirled around, eyes wide and a somewhat feminine shriek escaping his lips. Nothing was behind the Turk and when he returned his gaze to his girlfriend he saw her struggling vainly not to bust out laughing. When she saw his pouting expression she lost it. Her body shook with mirth and Reno's face turned a shade crimson.

"You…should…have seen the look on…your face…" Tifa managed to say between guffaws, chuckles, and laughter. Reno's pout turned into a smoldering glare and he soon had his arms wrapped tightly around Tifa, his mouth placing a searing kiss on her neck.

"I forgot how devious you could be…" Reno whispered in Tifa's ear. "Close your eyes…"

"Alright but if you try and pull something on me…" Tifa left the rest unsaid. Closing her eyes, she felt Reno's body heat leave her. A few more moments passed before Reno's voice called out to her.

"You can open your eyes now."

The last of the dying sunlight managed to glint off the ring nestled on the sable of the box Reno was holding in his hands.

"Tifa, this past year with you has been the best of my life. I know I'm not exactly Prince Charming but I want to be with you for the rest of my days. Marry me?" Reno's body was soon lying on the sandy ground and kisses were alighting all over his face. In between he heard a yes and he hugged Tifa tightly.

* * *

The Earth moved around the sun several more times until one day dawn's rays shone on a particular house. Two figures were making their way up the stairs as quietly as possible. The smaller of the two held a tray in her tiny hands. Her red hair was the exact shade as her father's but the eyes that gazed up at her mother were brown like Tifa's own.

"Mommy you think Daddy will like breakfast in bed?" Elly whispered.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Tifa replied, opening the door to the bedroom where Reno was currently sleeping. As soon as Elly was in the bedroom she yelled as loud as she could.

"Happy Father's Day!" Reno didn't wake up. Elly puffed out her cheeks at that and handed her mother the special breakfast she had made. Running up to the bed, she shook her father roughly. "Daddy, get up and eat some breakfast!" But as Elly went to try once more to wake her father she was suddenly grabbed and lifted up in the air. Reno grinned at his daughter and lowered her beside him, tickling her mercilessly.

"You shouldn't yell so loud when people are trying to sleep." Reno remarked. Elly stuck out her tongue at her father.

"Daddy stop being silly and eat some breakfast!" Elly managed to say between her laughter. Reno looked over at his wife watching the both of them with a smile on her face.

"Am I being silly?" Reno asked. Tifa approached the bed and sat down, placing the tray in Reno's hands.

"Yeah but today you're allowed to be." She kissed him on the cheek then and smiled. "Now let's eat before the food get's cold." Tifa then handed Elly her plate of pancakes and grabbed her own. Reno looked down at his and saw the bacon and eggs face smiling up at him.

"What's this guy's name?" Reno asked Elly.

"Sir Eggsy, of course." The seven year old said.

About half an hour later three empty plates lay on the tray and Reno hugged Elly tightly.

"That was very good Elly." Elly beamed at this compliment and hugged her father tightly.

"Thanks daddy. I'm going to go take a bubble bath now!" The energetic redhead then hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"You know she reminds me of you so much." Reno remarked. Tifa raised her eyebrows at that and shook her head.

"She's her father's daughter." Tifa then noticed her husband's pouting expression. "Don't give me that look."

"I just want to know what you're going to give me for Father's Day."

"Close your eyes." Tifa ordered; her voice in that seductive purr she knew drove Reno wild. Reno waited for her hands to start stripping his boxers off but instead he felt her place a box in his hand. "Go ahead and open them."

Reno looked down at the wrapped gift in his hand and opened it as fast as possible. What was inside made his eyes widen. It was his father's necklace, the silver glinting and the lion Griever roaring with fangs bared.

"How did you get this?" Reno asked after several moments. His father had died years ago and he hadn't exactly been on best terms with the man.

"Your mom gave it to me. She said he would have wanted you to have it." Reno picked up the necklace and placed it around his neck. "It makes you look handsome."

"Babe I'm always handsome or else why would you have married me?"

"Well you are great in bed…" Tifa said her lips upturned to a smirk. Reno hugged his wife and kissed her deep on the lips.

"Thank you so much." Reno said after they had broken apart. "Did mom say anything embarrassing about me?"

"She just told me about the time you dressed up as that fairy for Halloween." Reno groaned in annoyance and Tifa laughed, arms wrapping around his waist. "I can see now where you get your personality from."

"Yeah and I thank Hyne every day that I'm not like my dad."

"I think you are in some ways." Tifa commented.

"Whatever…"

"See what I mean?" Reno put his palm in the face of his hand and muttered under his breath. "I think there's something you missed..." Tifa whispered in his ear, her breath cool on his skin. Reno glanced at the box again and saw the long white pregnancy test. Picking it up, he then saw the positive sign.

"Happy Father's Day Re…" Tifa said, laying her head on his chest. Reno's fingers sifted their way through her dark brown locks and she sighed in contentment. The sun had just risen, painting the world with light. Reno's other hand moved towards Tifa's belly, caressing it. Her hand soon entwined with his. And that was how they stayed until Elly came running into the room twenty minutes later.


End file.
